Dernière danse
by Lilie654
Summary: Il était totalement hypnotisé par son regard, par son sourire, par ses formes, et surtout, mais ça il ne l’avouerait jamais, par sa peau. Huddy. One-shot.


_Juste parce qu'il y a des soirs comme ça où rien ne va plus. Fic issue d'un énorme et irrépressible besoin de Huddy..._  
_Reviews are loved._  
_One-shot._

_._

Dernière danse

.

Il était totalement hypnotisé par son regard, par son sourire, par ses formes, et surtout, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, par sa peau.

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle lui laissait l'accès à son corps tout entier. Et lui, alors qu'il l'avait désirée pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion d'assouvir cette pulsion, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'observer la couleur dorée de son enveloppe corporelle. Dorée par les rayons du Soleil couchant qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oui, elle était là, allongée sur son lit à lui, à demi nue.

Avec gourmandise, il posa sa main sur son genou puis remonta le long de sa cuisse, le pouce légèrement à l'intérieur, très lentement, pour profiter de la douceur et de la volupté de ce qui lui semblait un tissu de soie. Il la sentit se cabrer. Elle avait chaud. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Il se rapprocha un peu et l'embrassa dans le cou, goûtant par la même occasion à sa saveur sucrée. Ce parfum qui lui était si familier, il pouvait à présent le respirer à plein nez. Ce contact, il en avait rêvé beaucoup plus que l'acte en lui-même.

Elle l'attendait. Depuis l'instant où elle lui avait enlevé son T-shirt et que leurs vêtements étaient tombés un à un au sol, il n'avait cessé de la câliner, de la titiller. Ses caresses étaient enivrantes, ses baisers brûlants, son regard doux. Elle avait cru qu'il aurait été passionné, farouche, fougueux, indomptable, very hot… Elle pensait qu'il se serait jeté sur elle et lui aurait réglé son compte en moins de deux. N'importe quoi d'autre que cette conduite douce, attentionnée et sensuelle. Elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de désir. Elle l'aurait supplié… mais elle savait que si elle parlait, cela romprait tout le charme. Alors elle attendait qu'il vienne à elle.

Il était abasourdi par toute cette beauté qui lui était offerte. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais il savait que s'il parlait, cela romprait tout le charme. Il approcha son visage du sien, si près que le bout de leurs nez se touchaient. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Il fit glisser cette même main de sa hanche jusqu'à sa poitrine, retraçant la ligne si parfaite de son corps, alors que son regard lui hurlait silencieusement qu'elle était si belle. Il lui prit un baiser puis la fit rouler au-dessus de lui.

Elle sourit en se retrouvant allongé sur son corps. Sa poitrine reposait à présent sur la sienne, son ventre prenait la forme du sien. Elle avait replié les genoux et serrait à présent sa taille entre ses jambes. Les yeux mi-clos, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et attendit. Elle sentait les mains de l'homme parcourir son dos. Elle sourit quand il palpa ses fesses. Elle se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il répondit avec fougue. Elle osa croiser son regard et vit ses yeux briller dans la pénombre.

La sentir, comme ça, tout contre lui, il croyait rêver. Ce soir, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, pour lui tout seul. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir et se délecter de la sentir comme lui à cet instant. Elle lui faisait cadeau d'elle-même. Il ne saurait jamais comment lui rendre la pareille. Peut-être en lui adressant toute son attention et toute son estime, ce qui était si dur à obtenir de lui.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle possédait ce que bien d'autre lui enviait. Il avait pour elle une admiration et un respect qu'il n'accordait que très rarement. Cameron aurait donné beaucoup pour n'en recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe… et elle, elle avait tout ceci sans même avoir cherché à l'obtenir. A cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il la possède. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. Elle s'abandonna totalement à lui.

Finalement, il regrettait presque de l'avoir fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

L'ombre d'un instant, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne le fasse pas, et qu'il la laisse brûler de l'intérieur. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se soit enfui lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle sentit ses bras chaud enlacés autour d'elle au petit matin. Elle sentait son corps collé à son dos et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Son souffle remuait les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle se retourna doucement sous les draps et vint se blottir contre lui.

Il la sentit remuer. Il eut peur qu'elle parte. Il fut soulagé en la sentant revenir contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. En profiter encore… Avant que le jour ne se lève. Il savait que le jour mettrait fin à ce rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils ouvrirent les yeux.  
Cuddy resta horrifiée.  
House resta silencieux.

De toute évidence, son secret n'en était plus un.

« Tes yeux… murmura-t-elle, tandis que les siens se remplissaient de larmes.  
Elle venait de comprendre la raison de toute cette tendresse, de cette affection qui ressemblait tellement peu à House.

- … ils sont jaunes, acheva-t-elle.

Il se contenta de continuer à la fixer. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que ce contact cesse. Il voulait qu'il dure pour l'éternité.

- Je sais, susurra-t-il.

- Depuis combien de temps ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Deux jours.

Une larme roula sur le visage de Cuddy.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Ca n'aurait pas été aussi bien sinon.

Elle lui tendit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Alors voilà ce que faisait un House qui se savait mourant ! Il lui cachait son état et passait sa dernière nuit avec elle. Rien qu'avec elle. Elle passa sa main à hauteur de son foie, appuya légèrement. Le visage de House se fendit d'une grimace, puis il fixa ses yeux devenus brillants dans les siens.

- Reste avec moi, la supplia-t-il.

Cette prière brisa le cœur de sa belle aussi bien que sa voix. Elle balbutia en comprenant qu'il lui faisait ses adieux. Le poids du choc lui fit oublier les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Alors elle se concentra sur ce bleu acier si envoûtant.

- Je suis là. » le consola-t-elle.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, puis il blottit son visage contre sa gorge nue. Elle le serra contre elle dans une ultime étreinte.

Lentement, la respiration de House se régularisa, jusqu'à en devenir imperceptible. L'insuffisance hépatique l'emportait dans le coma. Cuddy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait trop peur de le réveiller. Quelques heures plus tard pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour qu'elle ne le réveille par inadvertance. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, et elle serrait toujours contre elle le corps encore chaud de son amant, de son amour. Les sanglots la secouaient à rythme lent, si bien qu'elle ne sut jamais exactement à quel moment il cessa vraiment de respirer.

Le téléphone sonna vers midi. Elle se décida enfin à sortir des draps, en posant avec précaution la tête de House sur l'oreiller. Elle décrocha le combiné in extremis avant le déclenchement du répondeur. La voix de Wilson retentit. Il enchaînait si vite ses phrases qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que ce n'était pas à House qu'il parlait. Il finit par s'arrêter après un trop long monologue en entendant des sanglots à l'autre bout de la ligne. Après un silence, il frémit en entendant la voix éraillée de Cuddy. Cette voix qui résonna longtemps dans le combiné, puis s'y perdit.

« House est mort. »

.

..

...

..

.

END


End file.
